


BBS One-shots ~2019~

by Banana_Jesus



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, They become girls at one point, pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_Jesus/pseuds/Banana_Jesus
Summary: I made a BBS one-shots fanfic back in... well it was a long time ago. But now I'm renewing it! These are just a bunch of random fanfics :p Request are open!





	BBS One-shots ~2019~

He just wanted to go on a nice shopping date with his pastel loving boyfriend.

But instead, here Ryan was, glaring across the clothing store at a male that was flirting with his princess Bryce. 

Bryce, In his words, just had to buy more pastel clothing so they decided to make it a shopping date and Ryan would buy him anything he wanted. Since Ryan isn't too keen on clothes shopping, he decided to wait in the front of the store on his phone while his boyfriend looked around in content. 

It was all fun till that fucker showed up.

And oh how he wished he just walked around with the male. 

He looked up from his phone to find a tall male, walk up to his boyfriend, who was looking between a pastel blue and pastel purple sweater. The guy looked like he was in his 20s. He had bright blonde hair with sharp, hazel brown eyes. He was wearing a black and blue striped shirt with black overalls and black running shoes. 

"Hey, what's a cutie like you walking around alone for?" Bryce jumped slightly and turned towards the male, who was inching closer to him. He frowned, ready to start yelling at the man, before something clicked in his head.

His frown turned into a grin.

"Nothing much~ What's a handsome man like you doing by yourself?" He let out a fake giggled and made himself blush. He knew what he was doing. He knew Ryan was watching. So he decided to play a little... Game.

"What a coincidence! I'm not doing much, either~" From afar, Ryan was gritting his teeth and clenching his hand around his phone, almost cracking it. 

Why is he talking to my baby? And why is my baby letting him? Poor Bryce, he must be so uncomfort-

And the Bryce turned to him with an innocent smile.

Oh.

Oh

So that's how it is, huh? Bryce, you are so fucked. 

😈😈😈😈😈😈😈😈

Ryan let them talk for a little while longer, hoping the guy would back off or Bryce would tell him that he's taken.

None of that happened.

He wasn't super close to them so he couldn't hear a single word of their conversation. He was gonna sit there longer.

But then, the male wrapped his arms around Bryce's tiny waist and kissed his cheek.

His fucking cheek.

Ryan was so done.

He stormed over to the two and pushed the male who was hugging his boyfriend. His princess. 

"What is going on here? Why are you touching my boyfriend?" Ryan wrapped his arms around Bryce protectively. The male put his hands up in defense.

"Sorry, dude! He never said he was taken!"

Ryan growled and held Bryce tighter. Bryce purred, loving the attention. "Baby, I love it when you're like this~ You're so sexy~" Ryan picked Bryce up and held hi, by his hips, kissing him roughly while the poor male next to them watched in awe. Bryce moaned and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and kissed back, their tongues lapping over each other.

"You're mine, got that?" Ryan whispered lowly as he pulled away, sending shivers down Bryce's spine. 

"You're so fucked when we get home."

😈😈😈😈😈😈😈😈😈😈😈

Bryce sighed happily as he laid on his stomach while Ryan went to the bathroom to get stuff to clean up. He made Bryce feel everything from head to toe, his princess was numb with pleasure. He was gonna be sore in the morning, but he loved every second of it. 

He turned onto his back when Ryan came back with a wet rag and some water. "You know," Bryce started when Ryan began to clean him.

"Hm?" Ryan looked up at him, an eyebrow raised.

"I told the male, his name is Tyler by the way, that I was taken. I just asked him to do that stuff so I could get this-" he gestured towards Ryan and the bed with a big grin.

Ryan just stared with wide eyes and he tackled him.

"You little brat!!" 

Whoever said Bryce was an innocent angel, 

Was dead wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Starting this book off great by rewriting the thing that made this story pretty popular in my opinion! Thank you guys for reading! I feel a lot better now that it's rewritten.   
> Twitter: @JinanaJesus  
> Insta: jesusjinana


End file.
